In fourth generation (4G) wireless mobile communication systems, high-speed data transfer services and low error rates are required in order to offer users a variety of advanced multimedia services. More specifically, in 4G wireless mobile communication, a data transfer rate of a maximum of 100 Mbps for high-speed data throughput and a data transfer rate in a range of 155 Mbps to 1 Gbps for low-speed transfer or suspension are required
Therefore, in order to perform high quality and highly reliable channel communication under extreme transmission conditions, it is essential to apply coding/decoding techniques. Channel coding schemes can be adaptively used in various manners according to channel characteristics. In the channel coding schemes, signal coding/decoding techniques using error correcting codes are basically employed.
Error correction codes are used to achieve reliable communication in unreliable channels. One representative error correction code is a low density parity check (LDPC) code. Coding/decoding using LDPC codes is referred to as ‘LDPC coding’.